Hospitality 1
by ichibanseiken
Summary: Byakuya and Renji find Shuuhei in a sad state - the 9th division fukutaicho's attentions were rudely refused by Kensei Muguruma in the Living World. The leaders of the 6th division do their best to help Shuuehi Hisagi - as colleagues, friends, and more. m/m/m, angst, love, friendship. Reposted due to popular demand.


HOSPITALITY 01

The afterglow of training on their faces, they flash-stepped back to Kuchiki Manor and landed by the front entrance. Byakuya allowed the guards to open the large gate, beckoning Renji to follow.

"Bath first?" Byakuya asked, removing his shoes.

"Uh… yeah. That would be great." Renji felt the dampness through the silk kosode. "I shouldn't have been rolling on the ground in my good clothing," he frowned.

"Pick something out of my closet, Renji."

They rinsed off the sweat and grime of the day, carefully not noticing one another's garments lightly fluttering to the floor. They were only now becoming accustomed to one another's proximity, but still politely pretended not to see each other's long, muscled limbs freed to the kiss of evening air. Towels around their waists, Byakuya was about to lead Renji to the luxurious, heated onsen in the garden when they heard a knock on the door.

"I am sorry, Kuchiki-sama. There is a visitor for you. It seems urgent."

"Thank you, Foo." Byakuya's eyes met Renji's and his eyebrows quirked up. "The soutaichou sure knows how to pick his meeting times."

They pulled on the simple yukatas and tabi and Byakuya headed to the foyer, Renji in tow.

A dark –haired figure sat slumped against the wall, bare arms wrapped around his knees, his scarred cheek showing under a thatch of dark, spiky hair. A ninth-division fukutaichou insignia was bound around the corded muscles of his arm.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou!" Byakuya's voice was calm and expectant of some kind of an explanation.

Hisagi's head rose to follow the sound of his name, his face unfocused, eyes hazy. A trickle of blood made its way down the corner of his mouth, accentuating the split and swollen bottom lip.

"Shuuhei !" Renji slid to his friend's side and gently grasped his shoulder with a strong right hand, the left lifting the sharp, aching chin tenderly to better assess the damage.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Renji met the flat dark eyes, all hints of grey gone in the emptiness behind them. About to stand, he felt a smaller hand on his shoulder and felt Byakuya kneel next to him, assessing Hisagi with care.

The hardwood floor pressed against Byakuya's knees as he regarded Hisagi-fukutaichu. The slumped man before him looked nothing like the fierce wielder of Kazeshini he sparred with recently; he felt nothing like the quiet man with a wry sense of humor who so capably led an abandoned division. Several months ago, Byakuya would have sent a visitor in this state to the 4th division, unwilling to entangle himself in the affairs of others. Yet Renji called him by his first name, and Byakuya recalled an impromptu dinner he shared with the pleasant, dark haired man and he felt something – warm and new and unknown – a liquid sensation warming his breast and loosening his joints and tuning all of that out like he always did, he peered to look closer at his unexpected guest. Today, only the outer shell remained the same. Looking into his eyes was like looking into a mirror into the past. Shadows of loss both recent and old, the burden of unasked-for glory on his shoulders and nobody to lighten the load. The grim, grey eyes drifted lower to escape the reflection of self in the younger man's eyes.

_Just like him._

He was just like him. Only the responsibility for his division kept him going in face of insurmountable loneliness and crushing grief. Only his zanpaktou encouraged him to stay alive. An upwelling of an unfamiliar emotion broke through Byakuya's consciousness and he swallowed hard, his eyes on the tattooed "69" on Hisagi-fukutaichou's cheek. The numerals struck him as an uncanny coincidence: six represented his division, nine, Hisagi's. He felt his hand on Renji's solid shoulder, feeling anchored to the present by his warmth. Gratitude suffused him. Without Renji…

_Without Renji I'd be as empty inside as Hisagi._

Reassuring himself of not being alone anymore, he ran his hand over the defined muscles in the presence of the empty void before him. No, not empty. Filled with despair.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou. Did you return from your mission in the Living World early?"

"Yeah…" Hisagi's figure slumped back down over his knees. "There's nobody there."

_Nobody for me._

A faint whiff of whiskey made its way to their faces.

"Come. We'll talk once you feel better." Renji hardly recognized the soft note in the timbre of Byakuya's voice.

Shuuhei heard Kuchiki-sama issue a few quiet requests to his house staff and saw him nod to Renji, who propped him under his arms and took him to the bath. Four gentle hands steadied the swaying body, gently untying his obi and the ties of his shihakusho. Time-worn garments fell to the floor and only when Shuuhei felt the gentle touch of a wet, warm cloth on his face did he open his eyes again in sudden recognition.

"Renji. Kuchiki-taichou."

"What happened, Shuuhei?" The redhead's voice was harsh with worry.

"Shh… Renji. Let him rest first." Renji lifted his fiery eyes to his captain's calm grey ones.

"His reiatsu, Renji." Renji closed his eyes to focus on the other's swirling energies. Next to Byakuya's contained and glowing white light, Shuuhei's were chaotic and disordered, murky colors pulsating with despondent darkness.

Once cleaned up, Shuuhei was dressed in a clean yukata. Following Byakuya's instructions, the two men helped Shuuhei into the garden, the cool winter air caressing their exposed limbs with cool, moist fingers. The water of the hot bath felt luxurious this time of the year.

They settled on the wooden bench which encircled the inner wall of the onsen, Byakuya on the right and Renji on the left of Hisagi-fukutaichou. Their arms were twined around the darker man's waist and shoulders, awkwardness forgotten in their effort to keep his head above the water.

They sat in quiet mindfulness, tension slowly seeping out of their bodies and into the hot water and the cool air providing a refreshing, invigorating contrast on their shoulders and faces. Shuuhei sighed, his long lashes fluttering slightly before he opened his dark, smoky green eyes.

"I… I came back early… I was not needed there…" His voice was a quiet rasp in the darkness.

"You are needed here," Renji crooned quietly. "Who hit you?"

"Ah… no, nobody. It doesn't matter." Shuuhei's voice was but a whisper above the surface of the water.

"Just so I know whose butt to kick."

Dark eyes squeezed shut in the pain of recollection. "Just leave Kensei alone."

Renji's head shot up and he met his captain's eyes, obsidian in the night against his pale face, catching the small, negative headshake. He kept his eyes on Byakuya as his slender, pale hand slid against the darker skin of the 9th Division fukutaichou. Byakuya's eyes still on Renji's startled, frozen face, he stroked Shuuhei's shoulder, his chest, his wet, warm hand caressing the sensitive throat. Renji reminded him of the healing power of touch not too long ago and now he felt compelled to harness it. His pale fingers traced the fine jawline on Renji's side then, and Renji could not tear his eyes away from his lover as he watched his sweet, pale lips press against the darkened temple of his friend in a chaste kiss.

Only when he felt a caress of Byakuya's reiatsu did Renji relax, his expression melting into a gentle smile. Following his lover's lead, he allowed his big, generous hand to lightly stroke Shuuhei's abdomen, floating up his ribs, to his chest. Caring fingers rolled over the sensitive nub of darkened flesh and Shuuhei threw his head back, uttering a slight, gasping moan and as the clouds unveiled the moon, a trail of tears glistened beneath the shut lids.

_Oh, Shuuhei. My sempai. My friend. _

Renji's hand emerged from the warm water, tracing the three facial scars which marked the saving of Renji's life so many years ago, twisting to kiss the weeping eyes with tender, butterfly-light lips. Byakuya observed Renji's act with grave seriousness, thinking, analyzing. Renji was almost done and Shuuhei was about to straighten back up when the taichou claimed the younger man's mouth in his, lips brushing lightly and his tongue teasing the upper lip, carefully avoiding distended flesh.

_Shuuhei. My colleague. I never knew your pain ran so deep. _

The moment passed and all three looked at one another, their eyes exploring the depth and implication of their actions. After some time, Byakuya broke the pregnant silence.

"Let's have dinner first. You must be exhausted."

**XDXDXD**

Small candles illuminated the low table, shadows dancing over the dishes presented to the three men. Shuuhei was the only one who only toyed with the food before him, not meeting the eyes of the others. Byakuya's eyebrows rose just a bit.

"I apologize if the food is not satisfactory, Hisagi-san,"

Shuuhei shook his head as though trying to free himself from the grasp of a clinging nightmare.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry to be such trouble, Kuchiki-taichou. I am sure it's excellent."

"Then do as we do," Renji smiled. He picked up a slice of raw fish in his fingers, dipped a corner in a dish of dark liquid and leaned across the table toward Byakuya. He grinned, encouraging. "You first."

The grey eyes were deep and bottomless as Byakuya turned toward his unpredictable lover. His gaze dropped to the glistening bit of delicious flesh, held with tender care, and suddenly he wanted to taste more than just fish and soy sauce. His head leaned forward, grey eyes meeting the deep, amber ones as his agile mouth freed the fish from his fukutaichou's fingers, his tongue stroking rough skin in the process. Renji's barely suppressed gasp made Shuuhei start, unable to tear his eyes away.

"I… I should get going…" Eyes downcast, the man shivered in his borrowed yukata and made an attempt to stand when he felt a large, warm hand on his right thigh and from the other side, a smooth, sensuous voice whispered near his ear.

"It would be rather rude of you to reject my hospitality."

Shuuhei hesitated.

"Here… your turn."

He saw a pale hand reach for a piece of fish, the slim fingers executing a graceful dance. A drop of dark liquid glistened in the candlelight, its color as black as the loose, sensuous hair framing the lovely, pale face before him. He watched Kuchiki-taichou lean closer - the morsel offered halfway - his warm, grey eyes full of promise.

Shuuhei's breath hitched as he suddenly remembered to let in and out of his lungs. Flushing slightly, he leaned forward, his mouth open, his glance shy through the veil of fluttering eyelashes. And there it was – the touch, the taste of cold fish and salt, and the warm, sword-roughened skin. He heard the 6th division captain exhale softly at the caress of his moist lips and he obediently enjoyed the offering, and swallowed.

His veiled, green eyes glanced from his host to his friend. There was a balance to these things, and mindful of maintaining the sudden warming of the atmosphere he reached out, selecting the best piece of fish to pass on to Renji. As he followed the examples given him, working hard to suppress a tremor in his hand, he was surprised by the heat in Renji's eyes. His hand floated up to Renji's mouth with its offering. The lush, red lips closed around his sensitive fingers, the clever tongue worried the piece of fish from his careful grasp. Shuuhei felt blood leave his head, following the laws of gravity with sudden eagerness and he heard a moan escape his lips.

The silence was punctuated by the gentle splash of sake, the occasional whimper uttered with eyes almost closed, the nearly soundless acceptance of sustenance by eager lips.

"Fuck Kensei." Shuuhei's voice tore the fabric of space with his sudden growl. "Who needs him anyway."

Byakuya's mouth curved in a slight smile.

"If we are done with dinner, then perhaps…"

Renji wore a salacious grin. "If Shuuhei would care go join us…"

"Yeah." Hisagi Shuuhei, the acting captain of the 9th division and its current fukutaichou, clasped a large, warm hand on his right side and a smaller, equally warm hand on his left. Breath left him and air became hot and rare, causing his cheeks to flush.

"Yeah. I would be honored to partake of your hospitality, Kuchiki-taichou."

A hint of pleasure passed over Byakuya's face as he noted Renji relieved expression.

"It would please me greatly… Shuuhei… if you would call me Byakuya."

**XDXDXD**

Byakuya slid the shoji to his bedroom open and entered first; Renji wrapped his arm around Shuuhei's waist and beckoned him to follow. The moonlight filtered through the rice paper on the other side of the two futons pushed together, casting the large, sparse room in a monochromatic, ethereal glow.

The door slid shut. Byakuya turned to Renji first and tilted is head up, their lips meeting in a quiet kiss. A kiss that allayed jealousy, a bond of lips that affirmed what they had between them, a wordless declaration.

Their arms reached for Hisagi Shuuhei with his split lip and almost-empty eyes, spiky dark hair giving him a suddenly vulnerable look. He was drawn in and engulfed in the warmth of the two men, arms embracing a body that still wanted to shiver – a shiver stemming from the cold within. He felt enveloped in waves of reiatsu both red and white, rolling off the other two as a protective shield and the echo of Kazeshini's cackle resounding deep in his mind. Hot lips caressed the sensitive skin under his ear as he felt the red hair spill around him, tickling his shoulder blade, suddenly aware of deft fingers relieved him of his yukata.

Slender, generous hands explored and caressed his lithe, muscular body from his muscled shoulders down to the vee his lats formed above the slender waist, the flat abdomen ghosted with but a glancing caress as he felt the raven slide down his side. The warmth of his hands left fire in their wake on the skin of his thighs, his buttocks, his calves and when the hot, moist tongue teased the traitorous back of his knee, he almost buckled.

Yet Renji's firm grasp didn't let him falter and he threw his head back to allow more access to his neck, exposing his throat in a gesture of trust and submission. The nibbling and sucking of the generous mouth made his eyes roll back in his head. Encouraged, Renji pressed his groin against Shuuhei's hip, his hard length a signal of insistent desire.

For the first time, Shuuhei felt his hands move to engage in reciprocative play. Renji felt cool hands slide up his buttocks underneath his loosened yukata, still-cold cold fingers tracing a path up his muscled back. Byakuya felt the other hand invade his long, smooth hair in a hesitant caress, long fingers describing sweet circles on his scalp, tugging with gentle insistence. Byakuya rose to his full height, kissing the opened, gasping lips and nudging Shuuhei to walk – backward – knowing Renji will do the same.

Brought up short by the curb of the futon, Shuuhei was surprised the two let him fall on the soft surface alone. His eyes open in anticipation, he watched them tower by his feet, their lips meeting in a deep communion, their hands slipping the light fabric off each other to reveal two perfect, toned bodies. One pale as the moon, the other kissed by the sun and marked with generous, bold designs, his throat marked by the passion of Byakuya's lips. As Shuuhei watched them gently grind their hips against each other, his hand travelled to his suddenly insistent arousal but that movement attracted the attention of his hosts.

Two pairs of eyes pinned him down with heat and want, two pairs of hands descended to caress him. Renji knealt behind his head and stroked his generous hands up his ribcage, sweeping up his arms and pinning his wrists by his knees while Byakuya nestled himself between his legs, tan legs opened wide. He felt soft lips and gentle teeth worry the soft skin of his inner thighs, the midnight hair brushing his arousal, his frustration mounting as his hands were unable to reach for the lovely man. Soft breath on his most sensitive place, then an exploratory lick of the slit - his moan was inhaled by Renji's lips.

Suddenly he no longer felt cold, yet an insistent image of white hair and cold, amber eyes would not leave his mind and he gasped, unwilling.

"Kensei…"

"Shhh… we're here for you. We're in the here-and-now." Renji's husky voice breathed against his ear as the words, like warm raindrops, melted their way into the icy surface of his heart. Tender, moist lips engulfed his whole length and he screamed an expletive, his back arching and hips thrusting forward.

"Yeah… like that." Renji's warm voice embraced him with warm encouragement. Anything – anything but that name.

A sound of a bottle opening and closing – his two lovers shifting around – and he couldn't move, unable to even lift his head, pinned under the caressing weight of their combined reiatsu. He felt secure and warm in their care. Renji gasped to his left and Byakuya murmured a pleased encouragement and Shuuhei wanted to see but could not, waves of want washing over him in the colors of red and white, their ragged edges in a seamless fit of sakura pink.

Strong thighs straddled his, and his length skimmed Renji's in an electrifying touch. His arms now free, he reached blindly and felt that soft, raven hair between his fingers again, the pale man's mouth nearing his in a kiss that took what remained of his breath away. Deft tongue ran along the inside of his upper lip and swallowed the desperate moan – but then there was a large, warm hand spreading warm oil on his throbbing, weeping length and he felt his hands grip the black hair with painful intensity.

He felt his length butt against Renji's opening as his friend and lover slowly impaled himself, allowing him to enter his silky, wet heat in a controlled descent and he heard Renji gasp in a both pleasure and pain. Byakuya lifted his head from Shuuhei's and moved down, giving Renji's length a long, distracting lick.

The reiatsu of the two now otherwise occupied, Shuuhei lifted his head, disbelief on his face as he saw the stoic, controlled captain of the 6th division with a wicked smile right before he deep-throated his moaning fukutaichou. Renji's hips ground in a small circle and Shuuhei followed, his hands releasing the silken hair and stroking down Byakuya's shapely body until he anchored his gentle touch on his engorged length.

They moved together, gasps and moans and words of praise escaping their lips when Byakuya's detached himself from the two, occupied with a necessary activity, his eyes drinking the sight before him. Then Shuuhei uttered a keening cry and his body arched and shuddered.

"Oh…oh guys. Ren…ji….oh…Bya..kuya!"

His body shuddered in aftershocks of pleasure as Renji disengaged from his spent length and directed his attention to his captain.

Shuuhei turned his head to see the pale captain lie next to him, skin flushed and hair in disarray as his hips were lifted by the redhead with practiced ease, his chiseled, tattooed body and loose, long hair wild and exotic in the monochromatic darkness. Renji moved. Byakuya gasped, his eyes shut tight. Shuuhei had never known the feeling of being entered but the discomfort was apparent in the tension around mouth and lids, in Byakuya's ragged breathing. Shuuhei rolled to his side, slipping his arm under the elegant neck, raining quiet, tired kisses on the sinewy shoulder. He moved his hand down Byakuya's chest, gently tweaking the darkened nipples, his dull nails scraping the sensitive flanks, his long, eager fingers surrounding the weeping length. His strokes moved in gentle syncopation with the synchronized dance of their hips and as Renji gasped a word of warning, Shuuhei latched his sensuous lips onto Byakuya's neck. The bite, the suck, the thrust to just the right place nearly blinded Byakuya with pleasure as he bit his lip in violent release, spilling into Shuuhei's hand.

The hot, wet towels were cold by now but they used them anyway, not moving anymore than they had to before they slipped under warm and soft covers of Kuchiki Byakuya's bed.

Shuuhei thought there was something urgent, something forgotten he should be doing but his mind refused to engage and he fell asleep to the heat of sprawled limbs and to the happy grumble of Kazeshini in his mind.


End file.
